Doug Shedden
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Wallaceburg, ON, CAN | career_start = 1981 | career_end = 1993 | draft = 93rd overall | draft_year = 1980 | draft_team = Pittsburgh Penguins | image = Dougshedden.jpg | image_size = 180px }} Douglas Arthur "Doug" Shedden (born April 29, 1961 in Wallaceburg, Ontario) is a Canadian professional ice hockey coach and former player. He coached Team Finland to a bronze medal in 2008 World Championships. Shedden is currently the head coach of EV Zug of the Swiss Nationalliga A. Playing career Shedden, who played the position of centre, spent eight seasons playing in the National Hockey League for the Pittsburgh Penguins, Detroit Red Wings, Quebec Nordiques and Toronto Maple Leafs. He was drafted 93rd overall by the Penguins in the 1980 NHL Entry Draft. In 416 career NHL games, Shedden recorded 139 goals and 186 assists for 325 points. Shedden had a brief stint in Europe as he played in Italy for two seasons but returned to North America and retired from playing in 1993. Coaching career Shedden's Career as Head Coach started when he was hired to take over the Wichita Thunder in 1992. After leading Wichita to back-to-back CHL Championships in 1993-94 and 1994–95, Shedden coached several teams in UHL, CHL and ECHL before becoming the Head Coach for St. John's Maple Leafs of the AHL, where he guided the team to their best record for wins in franchise history in their final year in St. John's. After that Shedden was hired by Finnish SM-liiga team HIFK to replace Dave King, who had decided to go to Metallurg Magnitogorsk of the Russian Superleague instead of HIFK. Shedden's single season at the helm of HIFK was good and the team fought its way to the Bronze Medal game. HIFK however lost to HPK. After his debut in the SM-liiga, Shedden was acquired by HIFK's local rivals Jokerit, where Shedden made an impact during his first season as the Head Coach of the team. Jokerit survived all the way to the Finals but were defeated by Kärpät. Shedden's second season as the Head Coach of Jokerit was a bit of a disappointment. Jokerit did advance to the playoffs, but were defeated four games to three by Espoo Blues in the Semifinals even though Jokerit had a 3–1 lead in the best-of-seven series. The 2007–08 Season with Jokerit was Shedden's last, as he was contracted by EV Zug, a Swiss professional ice hockey team playing in the Swiss Nationalliga A. During his time at Jokerit, Shedden was also contracted by the Finnish National Team as head coach to replace Erkka Westerlund. Under Shedden's coaching, Finland won the bronze medal in the 2008 World Championships. Shedden's one-year contract ended after 2008 World Championships and he was replaced by his assistant coach, Jukka Jalonen. Career statistics Coaching statistics External links * Category:Born in 1961 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Guelph Platers alumni Category:Hamilton Fincups alumni Category:Kitchener Rangers alumni Category:Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds alumni Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Quebec Nordiques players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Wichita Thunder coaches Category:Flint Generals coaches Category:Louisiana IceGators coaches Category:Memphis RiverKings coaches Category:Jokerit Helsinki coaches Category:HIFK Helsinki coaches Category:St. John's Maple Leafs coaches Category:Erie Blades (AHL) players Category:Adirondack Red Wings players Category:Fredericton Express players Category:Baltimore Skipjacks players Category:Newmarket Saints players Category:Muskegon Fury players Category:HC Bolzano players Category:Retired in 1993